Verfallen
by Tali Delabocha
Summary: Wenn Charlie Weasley abfällig von Frauen spricht, dann hat er sicher nicht mit dieser Racheaktion gerechnet.


Verfallen

"Charlie, da bist du ja endlich!", wurde der Drachenbändiger von seiner Familie begrüßt. "Ja, die Drachen haben mich gehen lassen.", lachte er und setzte sich zu seiner Familie an den Esstisch. Fast alle waren bereits am Essen und Charlie war froh, dass sie auf seinen Patronus gehört und schon einmal angefangen hatten. Er hatte nicht gewusst, wie lang die Drachen ihn noch beanspruchen würden und er wollte nicht, dass seine Familie mit dem Essen warten musste.

Das Essen von Molly Weasley war wie fabelhaft gewesen und nach dem Essen hatte die Familie sich wieder mal geteilt. Gegen Nachmittag saß Charlie mit Harry und seinen Brüdern im Wohnzimmer und lachte und scherzte mit ihnen. "...und dann ist Angelina pink geworden…", erzählte Fred die Geschichte zu Ende und seine Brüder lachten. Freds Frau hatte eines ihrer Experimente mit magischem Farbpulver gestört, was ziemlich suboptimal war.  
"Charlie, warum hast du eigentlich noch keine Frau?", wollte Bill von seinem jüngeren Bruder wissen. "Und keine Ausreden dieses Mal!"

"Na schön...ich will keine Frau! Für ne Nacht, okay. Aber es nervt, wenn man ne Frau bzw. Freundin hat, die einem ständig hinterher rennt. Seien wir doch mal ehrlich...das eine Lied trifft den Nagel auf den Kopf. "Man hat immer nur Ärger mit Frauen...vergiss Diamanten und Perlen, sie wollen nur einen Ring. Und bevor du es merkst, wirst du wie ein Hund an die Leine gelegt." Nein, nein. Da lob ich mir mein Junggesellenleben. Keine Frau, die versucht mich zu verändern. Ich bin frei! Und ganz ehrlich...ich genieße es immer eine andere Frau im Bett zu haben." Charlie grinste und trank einen Schluck aus seiner Butterbierflasche, während seine Brüder über die Tatsache nachdachten.

Was Charlie Weasley jedoch nicht bemerkt hatte war, dass jemand das Gespräch belauscht hatte. Und für das sollte der Drachenbändiger noch bezahlen!

Sechs Tage später, am Samstagabend, betrat Hermione Granger einen Club in London und augenblicklich drehten sich einige Köpfe nach ihr um. Sie trug ein rotes Neckholderkleid, welches ihr gerade bis zur Mitte der Oberschenkel reichte. Das Kleid war zwar vorn hoch geschlossen, hatte dafür aber einen sehr weiten Rückenausschnitt. Ihre Haare hatte sie gebändigt, sodass sie in sanften Wellen über ihre Schulter fielen und ihr leichtes Make Up war sexy, aber nicht zu aufdringlich.

Mit einem Lächeln ging sie an die Bar, wo sie sich setzte und einen Old Fashioned bestellte.  
Sie nippte gerade an ihrem Drink, als eine Gruppe Männer zur Tür rein kam. Einer der Männer kam zur Bar um die Getränke zu holen, während die anderen einen Tisch reservierten.  
Der Mann, welcher neben Hermione stand, hatte seine Augen nur schwer von ihr nehmen können. Erst als er mit den Getränken zurück zum Tisch musste, konnte er seine Augen von ihr lösen.

Die Männer hingegen grinsten, als er zurück zum Tisch kam. "Na Jake, sind dir die Augen aus dem Kopf gefallen?", wollte einer von ihnen wissen. Jake hingegen lachte nur. "Glaubt mir...die ist es allemal wert!"  
Nach einer Weile wussten die Männer, was Jake gemeint hatte. Die Frau ging auf die Tanzfläche und bewegte sich dort wie eine Göttin. Merlin noch eins...wie konnte jemand so verboten sexy aussehen? Als sie jedoch wie durch Zufall einmal in Richtung der Männer schaute, erstickte Charlie Weasley fast an seinem Whisky. Er kannte diese Frau. Diese Göttin dort auf der Tanzfläche war niemand anders als Hermione Granger…

"Was ist los, Charlie?", fragte einer seiner Freunde und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. "Die Frau...Das ist Hermione, die beste Freundin meines Bruders!"  
Er sah zurück zur Tanzfläche, wo gerade ein Kerl seine Hände an ihre Hüfte legte. Hermione hingegen schien das gar nicht so toll zu finden. Sie drückte ihn weg, doch er wollte anscheinend nicht locker lassen. Jetzt reichte es Charlie. Er ging zu Hermione und zog den Mann von ihr weg. "Lass sie in Ruhe!", knurrte der Drachenbändiger und der andere verzog sich ziemlich schnell, angesichts der Tatsache, dass Charlie die Frau beschützte.

"Alles in Ordnung bei dir?", fragte er die Hexe. "Ja...danke Charlie." Sie umarmte ihn. "Was machst du hier?" "Das gleiche könnte ich dich wohl auch fragen...zuerst hab ich dich gar nicht erkannt. Aber um auf deine Frage zurückzukommen...Ich bin mit meinen Freunden was trinken. Das machen wir jeden Samstag nach der Arbeit.", erklärte er.  
Sie lächelte ihn an. "Dann sollte ich dich wohl nicht aufhalten, oder?" "Nun, was hältst du von einem Drink?"

"Gerne…" sie lächelte und die beiden gingen gemeinsam zur Bar. "Also, was möchtest du trinken?", fragte er die Hexe, welche daraufhin lächelte. "Ich denke, ich nehme einen Sex on the Beach." Charlie bestellte also den Cocktail für Hermione und für sich selbst einen Whisky. "Danke, Charlie." "Gern. Also, was verschlägt Hermione Granger hierher?", der Drachenbändiger grinste. "Ich wollte einfach nur Mal wieder ausgehen und Spaß haben." "Und da gehst du in diese Bar?" "Das war Zufall. Aber ich wollte und konnte nicht an die üblichen Plätze. Dort hab ich keine Ruhe vor den Geiern…", erklärte sie und er verstand. Das goldene Trio wurde in der Zaubererwelt ständig von Paparazzi verfolgt, aber hier hatte Hermione die Freiheit das zu tun, was sie wollte, ohne dass es Fotos davon gab. Zum Beispiel jetzt, als sie einen Schluck von ihrem Cocktail nahm und sich dann genüsslich über die Lippen leckte.

Charlie spürte, wie das Blut in seine Lenden schoss und in dem Moment war er froh, dass seine Jeans alles zuverlässig versteckte. Aber warum musste Hermione auch so sexy sein? Nicht, dass er sich beschwerte, aber es war nicht fair, da er sie sowieso nicht haben könnte. Hermione hingegen lächelte ihn an. "Und, was machen deine Schützlinge?" Das letzte, an was Charlie jetzt denken wollte, waren Drachen. "Denen geht es gut.", antwortete er deshalb nur, und sah wieder zu der Frau neben sich. Das war es, an was er wirklich denken wollte. Sie...auf seinem Bett...und zwar nackt...  
Der Drachenbändiger schüttelte schnell den Kopf um die Gedanken an eine ziemlich nackte Hermione zu verscheuchen. "Alles in Ordnung, Charlie?" "Ja, alles gut. Ich war nur etwas in Gedanken."

Die Sonne schien hell in sein Schlafzimmer, als Charlie am Sonntagmorgen aufwachte. Was zur Hölle war passiert? Er sah sich um und langsam kehrten auch seine Erinnerungen zurück. Er war am Vorabend etwas trinken gewesen...und er hatte Hermione Granger getroffen. Sie hatten etwas getrunken, hatten getanzt und irgendwann war die Frage "zu mir oder zu dir?" aufgetaucht. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie sie knutschend in seine Wohnung gestolpert waren. Allerdings wurden die weiteren Gedanken von Kopfschmerzen verdrängt. Er brauchte jetzt definitiv erstmal einen Kaffee.

Auf dem Weg in die Küche fiel ihm ein zerbrochener Bilderrahmen auf dem Boden auf. Da hatte er Hermione gestern gegen die Wand gedrückt und leidenschaftlich geküsst. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs, flog der Rahmen wieder repariert an seine ursprüngliche Stelle zurück.  
Erstaunlicherweise war der Rest der Wohnung in Ordnung. Die Stehlampe im Flur, die er gestern umgestoßen hatte, stand wieder unversehrt an ihrem Platz und auch die anderen Sachen, welche sie versehentlich kaputt gemacht hatte, standen alle ordentlich an ihrem Platz.

In der Küche angekommen, blieb er in der Tür stehen. Dort stand ein komplettes Frühstück auf dem Tisch und vor allem eine große Kanne Kaffee. Schnell schenkte er sich eine Tasse ein und bemerkte, dass der Kaffee heiß war. Hermione musste einen Wärmezauber darüber gesprochen haben. Eine Notiz auf dem Tisch bestätigte seinen Verdacht.

Danke für die fantastische Nacht. -Hermione  
PS: Der Kaffee bleibt warm und iss das Frühstück. Nach der Nacht brauchst du sicher eine Stärkung.

Er lachte etwas und trank dann das heiße Lebenselixier, bevor er sich setzte und begann zu essen.

Als er später mit seiner Familie, abgesehen von seinen Eltern, im Garten des Fuchsbaus saß, erzählten Fred und George gerade von einer neuen Erfindung, als Hermione zu ihnen kam. Kaum hatte Harry sie erblickt, brach er in ein lautes Lachen aus. Die Weasleys sahen ihn verwirrt an. Was war denn so lustig? Hermione sah schließlich völlig normal aus. Sie trug eine hübsche Bluse, eine dunkle Jeans und die High Heels, welche sie schon gestern Abend angehabt hatte.  
"Hast du einen erwischt?", wollte er lachend wissen und Hermione lief kurz rot an, sah nach unten und grinste schließlich. Offenbar hatte sie vorhin in der Eile die falschen Schuhe erwischt. Verdammt...

"Okay, was ist so lustig?", wollte Ginny schließlich wissen. "Hermiones Schuhe…", antwortete Harry, immer noch, lachend. "Wieso? Das sind doch ganz normale High Heels…" Harrys Freundin war verwirrt und als der Held der Zaubererwelt sich wieder beruhigt hatte, erklärte er. "Hier mögen das normale Schuhe sein...aber in der Muggelwelt haben die einen anderen Namen. Das sind sogenannte "Fuck-me-Heels…" Jeder in der Muggelwelt weiß das.", lachte Harry und auf den Gesichtern der Weasleys breitete sich Verständnis aus, bevor Ginny schließlich auch begann zu lachen. "Also hast du einen erwischt…", grinste Ginny. Hermione schmunzelte und ging mit Ginny gemeinsam nach drinnen.  
Charlie sah der Brünette hinterher. Sie war wirklich eine Hexe! Sie hatte das alles geplant...und er war ihr verfallen.


End file.
